pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramos (Adventures)
Ramos is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Coumarine City in the Kalos region. Appearance Ramos is an old, pale man, with grey beard. Ramos wears a green cap, an orange scarf, a green button shirt, a pair of gardener gloves, some grey pants and green boots. He is also seen with some gardener scissors, keeping them close by. Also, Ramos is usually seen with his eyes closed. Personality Ramos, despite being a gardener with a love for plants, is much more intelligent and wiser than he seems. He also has a respect for his opponents, even if they are villains. Biography X & Y arc Ramos, along with Wulfric sailed towards Laverre City on Wulfric's Avalugg and joined up with Olympia, Grant and Valerie. Together, they came to support the children from Vaniville Town in the attack on Geosenge Town, where Team Flare's headquarters lied. Upon seeing the Ultimate Weapon, everyone sent their Pokémon to push the "bud", with Ramos sending his Gogoat.X&Y031: Pyroar Breathes Mr. Mime stood on solid air, using its own power, which was advised by Ramos to Valerie. However, Bryony noticed the impressive tactics the Gym Leaders were using and sent Bisharp, who attacked Mr. Mime, causing it to lose the focus and drop itself and other Pokémon down, who could not fly nor levitate. Bryony suspected Ramos read the Pokémon Battle Encyclopedia. Ramos confirmed this and Bryony admired his knowledge, thinking it was a shame Ramos is her enemy, being a Gym Leader. Ramos thought the same, but expressed in his years of gardening he has not seen anything as dangerous as the Ultimate Weapon, claiming it had to be stopped Bryony sent her Bisharp to attack, but Ramos had Gogoat counter the attacks with Horn Leech, thinking the flower - the Ultimate Weapon - must not bloom. Bryony disagreed, but seeing Tierno, Trevor and Shauna going off to the incinerator room to sneak into the headquarters, called Bisharp back and pursued them.X&Y032: Flabébé Blooms After Y managed to befriend Xerneas, everyone held Xerneas, including Ramos, as Xerneas flew off, retreating from the site of battle.X&Y033: Rhyhorn Charges Ramos went to the Lost Hotel with the group, explaining Siebold was making the tasty meals to comfort the group while they were hiding, since that was his way to apologize for not acting sooner to battle against Team Flare. Ramos also explained they were hiding, since the media branded them all as enemies, who caused the major explosion in Geosenge Town. He also reported other Gym Leaders sent their Pokémon to help other people and Pokémon, who were affected by the blast of the Ultimate Weapon. Ramos approved of Y going out to catch a new Pokémon to Mega Evolve, but thought she should need a bodyguard, like X. A moment later, Ramos congratulated Y on becoming a Mega Evolution Successor, since she accepted the Mega Ring Gurkinn made for her.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Ramos was furious to hear Blue let the children go on their own, though Blue lent them Charizard and Rhyperior, since they were in constant danger. Blue also noted there was a spy that could shapeshift into any person, which made Ramos angry, since Blue thought Ramos was one of the spies. Gurkinn visited Blue, who greeted Gurkinn as "master", which made Ramos curious why Blue referred Gurkinn like that. Gurkinn explained to Ramos Blue was one of his old Mega Evolution disciples, and while Blue did have the traits to become the Mega Evolution successor, Gurkinn joked he ignored his other, less desirable traits.X&Y036: Hawlucha Attack Ramos and the other Gym Leaders fought against Team Flare, eliminating their presence in other cities before they went to the Pokémon Village.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives In the end, Ramos came with Professor Sycamore to congratulate the group of Vaniville Town for defeating Team Flare.X&Y046: Epilogue Pokémon On hand See also Ramos (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders